The Trials Of A Paperboy
by waterrain
Summary: AU All Human. Arthur Kirkland is a paperboy and every morning Antonio interrupts the blond haired boy by standing in front of Arthur's bike.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Arthur is England and Antonio is Spain. This FanFic is AU and they are both completely human in this FanFic. Arthur and Antonio are both thirteen years old in this FanFic.**

**The Trials Of A Paperboy**

Arthur Kirkland was busy for he must finish his paper route before a certain time and determined to complete his route early today.

"Hello, Arthur." Antonio said cheerfully to the paperboy and he was standing in front of the bike. "How are you this morning?"

"No time to speak with you, Antonio." Arthur stated firmly and the reason why he never completes his route early was due to this Spaniard. "Out of my way before I smack you with a newspaper."

",But then that newspaper would be ruined." Antonio commented calmly while smiling brightly.

"It might be worth it." Arthur informed him and he was rather tempted to go through with his threat, but alas he respected the newspaper too much to use it in such a way. "I doubt it would hurt for you have such a thick skull."

"How are you this beautiful morning?" Antonio asked curiously and he had his hands firmly on the tire of Arthur's bike.

"I was feeling marvelous, but then you showed up." Arthur replied dully and he looked down at his watch.

"So you feel more positive after I showed up." Antonio stated happily and the blond haired boy gave him a blank look.

"Just forget it, Antonio. Just get your hands off the tire and move out of my way." Arthur informed him flatly and he glanced again at his watch. "I'm behind on my schedule."

"See you at school." Antonio commented cheerfully, he was handed a newspaper by the annoyed blond haired boy, and waved as Arthur pedaled away to the next house. "It was nice chatting with you, Arthur! Let''s do this again tomorrow morning!"

Arthur mentally groaned and he was tempted to quit his paperboy job, but it wouldn't change anything for Antonio would still talk with him at school and besides this job gave him some money.

"Antonio is really the only one my age that even bothers to talk to me, but still he has the worst timing. Everyone else my age thinks I'm loony for some odd reason. Why does Antonio bother to speak with me?" Arthur muttered to himself and in the end he was almost late finishing his route.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**The Trials Of A Paperboy**

**By waterrain**

Antonio was waiting for Arthur to come by delivering the newspapers. He waited and waited for about an hour on the sidewalk, but there was no sign of him. The Spaniard wondered what was taking Arthur so long, he was becoming a bit worried, and hoped that the blond was alright.

"You are waiting for my little brother."

"Yes, Wales."

"He has the chickenpox."

"Will he be okay?"

"I have to go now, kid."

"Will Arthur be okay? Can I see him? How bad is it?"

"It is a Saturday and you should be out playing not standing around."

"Can I please see Arthur? I already had the chickenpox and please can I just see him. Please, Wales. I need to see Arthur."

Tears were running down Antonio's cheeks, his cheeks were flushed, he was hiccupping loudly, and looking up at Wales with pleading eyes.

"Please, I want to see how Arthur is doing." Antonio pleaded to the older male. "I just need to know how he is doing. What if he dies?"

"Fine, I will take you to him. Just stop the water works before some bloody moron thinks I did something to you." Wales said firmly and he noticed just like that the brown haired boy was smiling brightly.

"Thank you." Antonio commented cheerfully, he wiped the tears away, and smiled brightly. "I think Arthur will be really happy to see me."

Wales remained quiet as he walked with Antonio following behind him talking, talking, and talking. To be honest Wales was ignoring the thirteen year old boy and after a few minutes opened the front down.

"Arthur is upstairs. Make sure to be quiet-" Wales started to say flatly, but Antonio raced towards the stairs. "Because Ireland is sleeping and if woken up he will curse you."

**Please Review and Thank You. **


End file.
